B
Birthday Bash is a Season 41 episode written by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994. Plot Bash and Dash used to have a yarding mechanism at the back of their cabs, but now they have received an overhaul in which the yarding mechanism is bigger and at the front of their smokeboxes, making them more useful than before. Dash's overhaul is completed before Bash's, leaving Dash more time to get his jobs done. Dash meets Thomas at Town Square where a party is being planned. Ferdinand shows up with not only decorations, but also an overhaul of his own. Thomas is puzzled as no one informed him Ferdinand would receive an overhaul. Dash admits he forgot to remind everyone about it and says "Give a task to Dash, and he'll forget it in a flash). Thomas asks what kind of part is being planned, when Stephen shows up with a giant birthday cake and tells him it's Alicia Botti's birthday. This reminds Dash that today is Bash's birthday as well. Dash asks Thomas and Ferdinand to help him plan a surprise party for Bash when he gets out of the Steamworks. Dash and Ferdinand agree to plan out the party, whilst Thomas agrees to do Dash's and Ferdinand's jobs as well as his own. Thomas picks up Duncan from the Transfer Yards but doesn't tell him about the party. Ferdinand uses the decorations he brought to Alicia Botti's party and uses it to decorate the Logging Station. Ol' Wheezy and Hee-Haw, however, aren't too keen on being decorated themselves. Meanwhile, Thomas notices Bash is almost done with his overhaul, so he decides to speed up work by doing all of the jobs at once (combining all of Thomas' Dash's and Ferdinand's loads onto one train). The coupling on the flatbed Duncan is on snaps, causing Duncan to roll freely away from Thomas. Thomas sees Bash emerging from the Steamworks in his new body, Thomas rushes to Misty Island to inform Dash and Ferdinand the news. Ferdinand and Dash have finished decorating the Logging Station with bunting and balloons. Thomas shows up and tells them that Bash will be arriving soon. However, due to the mist, Thomas is convinced that Bash already showed up, however it reveals to be Duncan who explains that he got uncoupled from Thomas' train and rolled all the way here. Bash arrives on Misty Island and tries to find Dash and Ferdinand. He believes they are in Echo Valley, so that is where he goes. However, Bash doesn't see them, but does notice warning signs telling him that the track is broken. Bash doesn't see the broken track until it's too late. Bash is now dangling from the cliff and whistles loudly for help. Thomas, Dash and Ferdinand hear Bash's whistle echoing from miles away. They reach Bash who is hanging for dear life. Thomas suggests they use the bunting they decorated Ol' Wheezy and Hee-Haw with as a rescue rope. Dash and Ferdinand use their yarding mechanisms to reel Bash to safety. Characters * Thomas * Knapford * Duncan * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Victor (does not speak) * Murphy (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Alicia Botti (mentioned) * Rheneas (original concept only) Trivia * Rheneas was set to appear, but he were cut after the storyboard stage of the episode and was replaced by Duncan. ** However, had this not occurred and he appeared, this would have been the second time Rheneas visited Misty Island, following the sixteenth season episode The Christmas Tree Express. * From this episode onwards, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand have several modifications: ** Bash and Dash have been modified to resemble their real-life counterparts; the yarding mechanism that were previously positioned behind their cabs is now larger and placed in front of their smokeboxes, just like the real Gypsy locomotives they were based on. In addition, they now have doors on both sides of their cabs as well as tanks containing water and oil, a cowcatcher resembling Lexi's, slightly different funnels, black domes and bufferbeams resembling Timothy's, except painted yellow. Their headlamps have been redesigned and moved from the top of their smokeboxes to the cowcatcher. Lastly, they are now painted bright orange with red lining and red wheels and the Misty Island logo on their cabs is replaced with the letters "SCC". ** Ferdinand's oil tank is changed to a tender and his logs are stored above the second set of drive wheels. In addition, he now has a yarding mechanism on his front, his cab now has doors, his stepladder is gone, his water tanks are bigger and has recieved valve gears on his side rods and wheels from a Heisler logging locomotive, making him a 0-4-4-4-0 Climax/Heisler hybrid. His headlamp is redesigned and moved on top of the front bufferbeam. Ferdinand is also painted bright orange with red wheels and red lining like Bash and Dash. The blue-grey lining on his bunker and tender is changed to cream and the Misty Island logo on his tender is replaced with the letters "SCC". *** These modifications are made to differentiate themselves from their T.H.O.M.A.S. counterparts. *** Assets used to make these redesigns are made by Cj-the-Creator and RiverStationStudios of deviantART, and put together by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994. *** At one point, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand were originally going to retain their original liveries instead of being colored orange. * As of this episode, the Logging Locos as well as the Logging Station are owned by the Sodor China Clay Company. Gallery Category:Episodes